It's magic, you know?
by BroadwayPhan
Summary: America could never see spirits, and maybe thats a good thing. However, when things start happening that he can't explain and there are noises and nightmares that haunt him at every turn, he may have to start believing, or England's life could be at risk
1. Chapter 1

It's Magic, You Know?

I'm finally back! It's been so long but I hope this fic satisfies all your needs. I wrote this fic for Halloween (the best holiday) and hope it turns out scary in the end. I also wrote this in an attempt to add a level of accuracy to the "Magic!England" character everyone has so much fun with. I study Magic in my free time (but don't do it...much XD) but seriously, I find all aspects of magic and religion fascinating and hope I do a good job representing them here.

Enjoy!

* * *

It all began the first day of October, when America was over at England's house before starting off the month "the right way" by watching scary movies. At least, that was where it began in America's mind, truthfully maybe this whole ordeal may have been a long time coming to bring the former colony and his once master to edge of nightmare where they were now…But all that was inconsequential now, America knew thinking over the last month, all that mattered now was finding England before it was too late.

England sat cross-legged under the shade of a gigantic dolman, sipping his tea and smiling at the comic figure of America digging around in the dirt. The older country wasn't alone however, there were at least five or so fairies and three elves sitting with him.

"What's he doing?" a small fairy boy asked

"Archeology. He's studying those old things you guys built to find out why you built them."

"Well why doesn't he just ask us?"

"You idiot," an elf said "its because he can't see us!"

"Oh he's the one…"

America looked up from his neatly cut square hole "Iggy, did you say something?"

"No."

All the magical creatures erupted in a chorus of laughter as the younger country went back to innocently digging. "England, I dated this thing to be from 2000 BC! Gosh Iggy I didn't know you were _that_ old."

England stiffened up "I'm not that old because I didn't build it!"

"Oh yeah you said that, but you used it after the…"

"I used these places after the Thula de Daanan went underground, not because I'm old!"

"ok…" America didn't always understand the strange things England would sometimes put in his early history. "So how old are you, Iggy?"

The older country rolled his eyes up towards the sky, and lifted his head indignantly "What a rude question!"

"Oh come on England, I didn't mean it like that! Everyone else knows, so why not me of all people?"

"Because you'll just use it to make fun of me!"

"You make fun of me for being a kid!"

"That's because you are one."

America gave an exasperated sigh and climbed out of his hole "Ok, I'm done here for today. Where else were you going to show me?"

England looked at his watch "I suppose we have time to make it to Glastonbury today-"

"Great, let's go!" The former colony grabbed England's hand and began dragging him to the car.

The mist at Glastonbury hug around the middle of the air, like the two countries were submerged in invisible water that stretched far beyond the shores of the lake.

"So tell me about this place."

England leaned against a nearby tree, staring out at the surface of the lake pensively and didn't answer right away "The abbey was built a long time ago, but its not as old as the ledgends about this place, or the kingdom that was said to lie beyond it."

"What kingdom?" America asked quickly dating the abbey by eye.

The older country smiled "Remember the stories of King Arthur I told you when you were a kid?"

"Heck yes, those were awesome!"

"Remember Avalon?"

"Yeah...Wait a minute this isn't the place…"

England nodded.

America made a disbelieving noise with his mouth and waved his hand at England as a way of shrugging him off, quickly prompting an argument about how the whole thing was real and how England had been there many times but it was closed now. The younger country blinked "Iggy, do you know you're crazy?"

England's face reddened like he was about to say something, but swallowed his words and begain to walk away "We should be leaving now if we want to get to your house on time."

America frowned, wishing the older country would be less moody, and headed off in his direction. "I hope this doesn't turn into too long of a night…" he moaned under his breath.

Then they watched the movie, and America had a hard time hearing England's complaints over his screams.

"Oh my God! Look behind the door you idiot!" the former colony screamed at the scantly dressed girl on the screen who walked past the ghost boy hiding behind the door she just opened.

"A ghost wouldn't act like that…" The island groaned, not phased in the slightest.

"Gahh! Watch out!"

"Demons don't look like that…"

"Oh shit, what the fuck are they doing??"

"That circle wasn't drawn right at all…"

"England, this is scary. Hide me!" America dug his face into the crook of England's neck and pulled a blanket over his head.

"Oh shut up you bloody git-face! Its not that scary.

"Yes it is." America murmured into the blanket.

The older nation looked down at his former colony, and thought that while it was annoying just how scared he got at these dumb movies in a way, England had to admit he also found it cute.

"America," he spoke softer now "will you please stop molesting my shoulder and shut up?"

There was a pause "Okay." The younger nation sat up, but not for long. As soon as his eyes landed on the TV again, the image of a corpse suddenly coming back to life filled the screen.

"OhmyGod!" America screamed and ducked under the blanket again.

England sighed and rolled his eyes "Bloody hell…"

After the movie the two counties went to bed, England had to walk with America every step of the way to the room because he was too scared to be alone.

"Thank you for walking with me England."

"Yeah whatever, I knew you'd get like this. You always do."

America kissed his former master on the cheek and thanked him again "It's still nice of you to do this."

England blushed slightly and frowned sharply to hide it "I still don't understand why you get this upset anyway."

"The movie was really scary! Why shouldn't I be upset?"

"Because you don't believe in anything that happened in that movie! It was all about ghosts and spirits and black magic, which you have tried to tell me again and again isn't real."

"It isn't…"

England ignored the comment and continued, "So if you don't believe in that stuff, why are you scared of it?" there was almost a hint of concern in the older nations voice as he watched his former colony searching for an answer.

"Because, I don't know, the movie was just scary and now I'm afraid. There doesn't have to be a logic to the whole thing, I just get scared."

England sighed and made his way to the bathroom "I guess you're right." He walked in and closed the door behind him, looking out the window then, his thoughts strayed to America and how he was never really able to see spirits, or anything magical for that matter and how he was perhaps the only one who never did. There was a time when he believed without being able to see, but that was long ago and it was in some ways scarier to England to think of his former colony being afraid of things that weren't there then things that are. The island shook his head, not wanting to think about what he knew was out their in the abysmal darkness waiting for him, and for all. Perhaps America was in a way lucky he couldn't see such things, and did have the luxury of passing off such ideas as "stupid", or perhaps it was a curse too, England was tired of the subject and put this thought too away.

England emerged from the bathroom and climbed into bed next to America who was lying with is head facing straight up towards the ceiling.

"Hey, Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"…You don't see stuff like what was in that movie the same way you claim to see fairies and stuff, right?"

The older country sighed "Sometimes, yes. Sometimes much worse."

"…I'm sorry. That must really suck."

England smiled at his former colony's overly simple way of putting everything "Well I'd rather see them, then not know when they're there…like that one!" The former empire pointed a dramatic finger to the far left corner of the room.

"Iggy stop that!" America cried and closed his eyes.

"Or over there!" England pointed again, smile widening.

"Really, stop it!" The younger nation buried his head under the covers and began shaking. England stopped, it was cute to see America scared but not terrified, especially because it always made him look at least five years younger.

"America, I'm sorry. I was joking, there's nothing there."

"Yeah, I know you were joking but it's still scary you jerk!"

The older nation frowned and placed a gentile hand on America's arm while leaning over and kissing the small tuft of golden hair that stuck out from beneath the blankets "Sorry, I wont do it again."

"…Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok!" The former colony pounced up and captured England's lips in a kiss before dragging them both back onto the bed, embracing the older country like some oversized teddy bear. "Goodnight Iggy, I love you!"

England groaned as he gave up trying to loosen America's death grip around his waist "Night, I love you too."

_*_*_*_

Thula de Daanan= Pronounced "Tula de Dannan". The inhabitants of Ireland and some parts of England before the Druids and Celts arrived and. Legend says that they were incredibly powerful and possessed physic abilities, but when the Celts tried to wipe them out they got weaker and weaker eventually shrinking in size and taking refugee under the hills. This is what many believe to be the origin of the belief in fairies, or "The Wee People".


	2. Chapter 2: Arcana

Hey! Welcome back for chapter two. I hope you keep enjoying the story and thanks for all the reviews!

_*_*_*_

Magic was something that was a vital and huge part of England's life, but he never talked about it to America that much. It wasn't like it was some dark secret that he tried to hide away from his prying eyes (although there were some parts of it that were best kept a secret) it was just that England got tired of arguing it's authenticity with his former colony, who completely refused to believe any part of it. Also, he held that America was just so stupid to understand most parts of it. If the older country ever got roped into a conversation about why he was doing something, or how he accomplished a job so fast, or why he thought magic worked in the first place America would respond to each explanation with a simple "…What?" and either a very confused or ignorant look on his face.

And it did confuse America, to be honest nothing made less sense to him than his former master's occult tenancies. He could figure out almost everything else about him (or at least he though he could) but why such a logical county would cling to such and illogical approach to life was beyond him. This was just the thing though, it wasn't illogical, and for England nothing came more natural. It was the one thing that had been with him his whole life, and in a world that was spinning out of control this was one thing that still made sense.

England and his magic was a mystery to the former colony, and he meant that in the fullest sense, one that he tolerated and even sometimes secretly enjoyed. From the quirky things, like the way he turned his jacket inside out when walking past certain hills. To the annoying way he always checked what stars were in retrograde, or whatever he called it, before planning a special occasion. To the, well, beautiful way he would sometimes sneak out at night and go down to the lake side on a full moon and just stare, like there was some invisible play being acted out just for him. Then he would draw strange symbols in the dirt and walk back towards the house. Once the former colony went out to see what he was doing, and when he reached England's side and kneeled down the older country turned his head around slowly and with tears just barely brimming in his eyes said "I wish you could see what I see, just once."

"England, tell me my fortune!"

"No."

"Why noooot?" America wined and leaned forward on the couch.

"Because why waste my time?"

"Why would it waste your time?"

"Because you don't really believe in them so why bother?"

"Because they're fun!" The former colony said, wrapping his arms around England's middle and looking up smiling. "Pleeeeeease?"

The older country looked down into America's clear blue eyes and sighed "Oh alright, if it will get you to shut the bloody hell up!"

"Yay!" America jumped up and quickly grabbed England's hand to drag him along. "Where are they?"

The older country adjusted his sweater vest angrily and started out of the room, mumbling, "In my office you oversized child."

America groaned at the thought of having to walk all the way to England's 'office'. It wasn't the nice, new, normal one that the island did all of his business in nowadays, it was the old one that hadn't been used or seen by many since the late middle ages and America was never allowed in because, England always said, he would get into too much trouble. Whatever the hell that meant. The two countries meandered through seemingly endless hallways and old rooms that were from so long ago no one had bothered to cover the stonewalls in anything but tapestries. Finally England stopped in front of a door, which at least looked slightly renovated, or al least in better shape than the worn stone around it.

Before going to open it, England turned sharply to face America "Don't touch anything! Understand?"

The younger country rolled his eyes "Ok, I get it. Can we just find the stuff already?"

England sighed and opened the door slowly. Inside was actually a bit of sensory overload, even for the ultra modern America, there was a desk on the far side of the room facing a set of tall windows that over-looked one of England's gardens. Scattered across the desk and on the shelves attached to the stonewalls were oddities of many bygone era's, papers with strange writing on them America could never hope to read, charts predicting the phases of the moon and others the positions of stars. The ceiling was painted with gold leaf, the gothic arches that rose up to meet it were black, and all along the edge of where the walls became ceiling were words inexplicably written in Latin. Everything in the room was accented and trimmed with gothic arches in cold flowery detail. The younger country wandered towards the desk as England sorted through a shelf looking for his cards and talking to himself.

"Aw, Iggy you have a picture of me on your desk!?"

"I told you not to touch anything!" The older country bolted over and slammed the picture onto the desk, his cheeks turning crimson.

"I didn't touch anything! I thought it was cute."

"Well just, shut up and sit down over there." England pointed an angry finger at a table and chair sitting in a darker corner at the far right end of the office, away from light of the window.

"Why are you so upset?" America asked "I told you I thought it was-"

"Shut up!" the former empire turned and yelled at an invisible tormentor "Do I have to deal with you all giggling like that every bloody time he comes over?" He waved a hand at America who stood bewildered at the sight of his former master getting in a fight with the air. England ran an exasperated hand through his hair and walked over to the table, dragging a chair behind him. "How do you want to do this now? Cards or crystal?"

"Cards are fine…" America sat apprehensively at the other end of the small round table and watched as England placed a silk bag on the table and removed the cards from it.

"Ok, shuffle them." He handed the deck to the younger country who began shuffling the cards like in a poker game, splitting them in two before flipping the cards back into each other. He handed them back to England who started laying them out in a bizarre pattern on the tablecloth and then put the deck away to look at what he had just made. He stared for a while, brow furrowed in deep thought before pointing at one card.

"Well it says here that you're about to discover a great truth about a friend who's been keeping something from you…"

"Ooh, what friend?"

England's eyes fell on a red flower in the second card "Um, not sure, but definitely male…"

America narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

"But the next part is what's confusing me," England went on, pointing at a card that held a picture of wolves howling at the moon "Its really veiled, but that tells me there are a lot of unseen forces at work in your life. Things are starting but I can't tell what…"

"Ok then tell me what you can see." America smiled "What does this one say?" he pointed at a card on the side with two people holding a cup.

"It says you're in love." England answered quickly and looked away.

This time it was America who blushed "Aww, you're making that up aren't you iggy?"

"Am I?" England glared back.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that!" America quickly leaned over and kissed the older country on the cheek "So what else do they say?"

England looked back down at the cards and raised a bushy eyebrow "It says you'll be in danger in your distant future."

"How distant?" America said, ignoring the shake in his voice.

"Well I'd say about a month but it could be longer."

"What kind of danger am I in?" the younger country's eyes widened

"Oh bloody hell, you don't even think something's going to happen!"

"Well that's still scary!"

England rolled his eyes and pointed to another card "Look, don't worry. See this card? It means things are going to turn out alright."

America looked timidly at the card England had his finger on, it was bright blue and read "The World" at the bottom. "Iggy why do you have pictures of naked people on these cards? It's gross."

"Oh grow up!"

The older country finished the fortune then packed up the cards and put them away. England looked at his watched and gave a slight jump.

"Good God, I have to meet with that wine freak in an hour!"

"No problem I'll help you get ready!"

"Well come on then I have to go!" England leapt out of his chair and began running out the door before America could even stand up. The younger country started towards the door, one hand outreached, and then heard a loud and angry shout, and felt something slam against his side.

"HEY!"

America spun around, not sure where the noise had come from. He looked out into the hall and called after England but there was no reply and even the sound of his running feet couldn't be heard against the echo-y stones of the castle. So if it wasn't England, who was it? America shook his head and walked out of the office, he was sure he had imagined the noise and the bump too, or that England was getting ahead on his Halloween joke this year. Either way, the former colony put the thought out of his head and set off after England.

* * *

England's Cards (in order): Two of swords, The Moon, Two of Cups, The Tower, The World. He's reading from the classic "Rider Waite" deck.


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

Greetings Humans, and welcome back! This is a small chapter, but one that leads into a good one (I swear!) I can't wait for Halloween this year, hopefully it will be epic! Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy.

_*_*_*_

America went home that night not really tired enough for sleep. It was ten o'clock and for whatever reason the jet lag hadn't quite kicked in yet. Plus there was the fact that he had just spent the last hour of his visit to England's house listening to the older country go on about how stupid France was and how it was impossible to get anything done with him making every little thing come back to "The Anglophile" America.

The former colony sighed as he threw his jacket onto a chair in his foyer and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. He opened the fridge and checked the cupboard but there wasn't really anything he was in the mood for. America looked at the time again, it wasn't too late for some grocery stores to be open, and maybe he would run and get something quickly. Reaching into his pocket to see if he had any quick cash on him though, America found something far more interesting than food shopping.

"What the...?" America unfolded the old, browning sheet of paper and laid it out on the counter. As he looked more closely at the document he corrected himself, it wasn't paper at all but appeared to be parchment. "Damn, how long has it been since I've seen this stuff?" It was a good sized one too, and there were words going down both sides broken up only by small pictures and drawings. It all seemed very familiar to the former colony but not in any way he could place, the handwriting was small and angry with words scratched out and ungraceful ink blots littering the page, the drawings were bizarre and looked somewhat like the ones he had seen in England's office yet darker somehow. But the weirdest part was the fact that America couldn't even imagine how the damned thing got in his pocket. He was sure England didn't give it to him, and he had washed these jeans before he went to England's house so it couldn't have been from another country. Maybe he had seen it and thought it was England's, so he picked it up to give back to him. No, the former colony thought, he may have a bad memory at times but he was sure he would remember seeing this. Then he thought back to that afternoon and remembered the shout and the feeling that something had bumped into him.

"That's impossible." He said aloud, as if to confirm the thought in his head. If he was going to believe that then he might as well go on and believe in everyone of his former master's stupid superstitions. America looked back at the page, maybe reading it would give him a clue to who's it was. Some of the lines were in quotations and America read these out loud to help jar his memory.

"This is so dumb!" he wined childishly "I've never even heard any of these words before, it's a freaking dead language or something!" the blonde haired nation made an aggravated noise and grabbed himself an apple before heading into the living room to watch tv.

He plopped himself onto the huge couch and curled up ready to watch the latest episode of Desperate Housewives when there was a black out. For all of five seconds, five terrifying seconds, America was plunged into darkness before the lights all flickered back on.

"What the…?" The spectacled nation looked up at his ceiling and let them fall across it onto his television. It took him a second to realize that the grey and black reflection on the cold surface was showing not only himself on the couch, but the silhouette of what appeared to be a person standing behind him.

"Holy shit!" America wheeled around and threw a pillow at the place where the figure would have been standing but there was no one there. Looking around franticly the former colony saw that he was very much alone in the room, and the reflection on the tv told the same story. He settled down and took a bite out of his apple. It's because it's October, he told himself, and I've been on edge with all of England's ghost stories. That had to be it, no other explanation fit. England was right, ghosts were only in his head, and what was in his head could never hurt him.

"If a man harbors any sort of fear, it percolates through all his thinking, damages his personality, makes him landlord to a ghost." –Lloyd C. Douglas

_*_*_*_


	4. Chapter 4: Noises

Welcome back to another exiting instalment of "It's Magic, You Know?" Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with this story, it makes me feel loved :).

I OWN NOTHING

_*_*_*_

The meeting started as late as it could without America being present, but even with all the countries stalling and making small talk with each other it wasn't until half an hour into it that the superpower showed up.

"And where were _you_?" England whispered harshly to America as he took his usual seat beside him.

"Look I'm sorry I-"

"America!" The former colony was cut off by Germany's quick, business like tone. "Why are you so late? It's unusual."

America smiled and clasped his hands together in a gesture of regret. "I'm really sorry everyone but I was up all night and didn't get any sleep until one, and by that time…" His voice trailed off momentarily as he saw France snickering at England from across the room and his former master turning scarlet in the ears, an exchange that was, fortunately, missed by the other counties. "It wont happen again. I'm sorry."

And America really was sorry, and really did force himself to pay better than usual attention to even the most mundane and boring parts of the meeting, but part of the way through Spain's speech about economics the former colony thought he heard a noise. Actually he was sure he heard a noise, and began looking around the room for its source. It was a dragging sound, like someone was hauling a heavy chair over the tile floor, but looking around the room America could see no one was moving.

The meeting was adorned for an hour-long break, which started out being more of a scolding for America. No more then two steps out the door and England was hounding him for details.

"So why exactly were you up so late?"

"I wasn't doing anything!" America wined "I told you I just kept hearing these noises and couldn't fall asleep."

"What kind of noises?"

"I don't know, weird things…"

"What…" But England's interrogation was cut short by a stiff hand on his shoulder.

"England, may I have a word? Sorry America." It was Iceland, who flashed his most friendly smile before dragging the older country out of earshot.

America pretended to look away to be polite, but couldn't help the suddenly animated way the normally cold country was talking to England, or the way Iceland pointed more than a few times in his direction. He saw his former master wave a disbelieving hand and heard something like "You're full of it!" before leaving the icy nation and making his way back to America.

"What was that about?"

England shook his head "Nothing, nothing at all." The former empire got them off track with a discussion of the weather and the next time they were going to be able to see each other before the counties were called back into the meeting.

The sound didn't come back until the end of the meeting this time, but it still drove America crazy. He thought about standing up and asking whoever was making the noise to stop it and quit being so rude, but knowing he was already on uncertain terms that day because of showing up late, kept his mouth shut. Afterward America walked England to the car where his driver was waiting.

"So I'll see you next week?"

"I think that can be arranged." The older country said and looked around quickly before giving his former colony a kiss.

America chuckled and let his fingers linger with England's as he stepped towards the car and opened the door. Just before the former empire turned to duck into the vehicle, America remembered something.

"Oh yeah Igg-er-England?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who was making that noise in the meeting?"

England blinked and looked up "Excuse me?"

"That dragging sound had to be someone's chair. Do you know who was doing that? It was really rude."

The former colony stared for a moment before shaking his head "No sorry, I didn't hear it. But yes that is rather rude." He got in the car and waved a quick goodbye out the window before being driven off.

_*_*_*_


	5. Chapter 5: Windigo

Hello and welcome back! I've been so happily surprised with the response this is getting, thank you all so much! A correction I must make however was pointed out to me by "2stupid" in a reveiw and it turns out I (rather stupidly) misspelled 'Tuatha de Danaan' 'Thula De Daanan' *shoots self* I feel really stupid for this mistake but thank you so much for pointing it out.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING

_*_*_*_

America's house wasn't normal anymore. On the surface everything seemed fine and the bright October sun shining through the window only seemed to add to illusion that nothing had changed. But something had. America had trouble sleeping at night, not from fear or anything for which blame could be applied, he just always woke up now at nearly three in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep. Walking around the hallways and rooms, things felt darker. The wiring and electricity was working fine, but the lights still felt dim and the walls seemed to all be closer to him as he walked past. Like they were alive. Like they were watching him.

Then there were the noises. They had started out as just that at first, noises, nothing more, nothing less. A bump here and a creek there were hardly enough for anyone to get worked up over, all houses made those sounds, but they didn't just happen at night like most do when a house seems to be resting after a long day. They were constant, irritating, haunting noises that bumped and banged and wined all day and night without cause or stop.

And it was beginning to wear on him. The former colony's once pink and vibrant face was now a pale grey and almost dead-like. Dark circles formed under eyes that were dull under half closed lids, and yawning frequented the middle of his sentences. He was forgetting things more often too. This was first apparent at the meeting where he forgot to ask England about the parchment he found, and almost forgot to ask about the noise. Yet now it was moving into everyday life and a few important calls were almost missed on his account.

"I'm being paranoid." America said to himself as he looked behind his shoulder once again certain something was watching him as the padded down the hall to his bathroom. "Look, I'm even talking to myself now!" He opened the door, rinsed his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. After a few minutes, he leaned over and spat into the sink, which would have been normal except when he lowered his head there was a double of himself standing behind him.

"What the-?" America spun around and looked out the door wildly, but there was no one there. He took a deep breath to slow his pounding heart down. "It's ok," he said "I'm imagining things. These noises and that face, they're all in my head."

But that only made things scarier. He always felt a bit sorry for England when he would talk to the air or complain about elves to him, it was like watching a child, or more accurately someone who had lost their mind and now only could live through the mind of a child. Most times the former colony didn't say anything to this because often times magic (or illusions as America dubbed them) made England give one of those rare smiles he so cherished, and was so hard to produce in the older nation. Yet America never really perceived how bizarre the world might be to someone who was crazy, and he only pitied England more for it.

America just finished buttoning his shirt when the doorbell rang. He bounded down the stairs and flung open the door, knowing only one person could be waiting there.

"Iggy!" The former colony leapt forward and wrapped his arms around England's neck.

The island laughed and hugged back, patting the younger nation on the back. "Hello America, how are you?"

"Ok, how are you?"

England frowned and pulled America away seriously. America was never "ok" he was always "awesome" or "amazing" or "great", for America to say he was just "ok" meant he was either trying to be coy, or something was seriously wrong.

Looking his former colony in the eyes he could see it was the latter. England's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of America's face, all color stripped away leaving a pale mask that smiled under dull eyes ringed with grey bags.

"Dear God, America what's wrong with you?" England reached up and touched the side of the younger county's face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you look terrible! Are you sick?"

"No! I mean," America shrugged "I haven't been sleeping that well with all these noises."

"Noises? You mean those ones that you said kept you up before the last meeting?"

"Yeah, it's all these bangs and creaks and it's driving me insane. Listen." He took England's hand and led him into the house, pausing to listen. After a moment, England spoke.

"I don't hear anything."

America frowned "They usually come about every ten seconds…"

The older country reached up and placed a hand on America's shoulder "Are you sure you're up for the hike today? If you're feeling ill I don't mind staying in."

The former colony shook his head vigorously "No way! It's way to awesome out today for us just to stay in. Let's go!" America grabbed the keys to his car and ran out the door.

"I still don't get what you're saying." America said as he started off on the trail, England following close behind. It was their annual fall hiking trip, where the former empire came to America's house to see the Vermont foliage change into it's beautiful reds and yellows. "You mean you _knew _all this was going to happen?"

"In a way, yes, I just didn't put the pieces together until now." England had been trying to convince the former colony that there was a connection between his Tarot cards predicting danger and America's ill appearance most of the way up. "I'm still not certain that this is what they were predicting, but if it is then I'd really feel much better if you stay home."

America rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around England's waist "But I feel better now! I swear it's just that house that's making me feel like this."

England looked up into the former colony's smiling face and admitted to himself that the color had returned to his face, seeming to almost change as the foliage around them had. He made a disapproving noise and reached a hand up to stroke under America's still dark eyes. "I suppose so…" America's lips silenced his words.

"Good, glad you agree!" the younger country grabbed England's hand and began leading him through the trees. "Now c'mon, let's go!"

They walked for awhile in a somewhat awkward silence, and America could feel England's eyes examining him for some (probably occult) reason why he would be feeling this bad, maybe his aura was off or some crap like that. The former colony looked around for something to push the topic out of the picture completely.

"That's um…a nice sweater you've got on Iggy."

"Oh, thanks." England pulled at the fabric while glancing down at the ground with a mixed expression "Ireland made it for me."

Shit. Wrong change of subject, America thought, England and Ireland's relationship was getting better but there were still (many) kinks to be worked out.

"Oh um, how is she?"

"Bloody stupid and not worth the time I'm wasting trying to make up with her."

America sighed "But England she_ is _your sister-"

"Shut up!" the older country snapped "What ever relationship we have, had, or will have, she is NOT my sister." He sighed "Look, I don't want to hate her anymore and I wish we could stop fighting so damned much, it's just that, oh I don't bloody know, she rubs me the wrong way."

America cocked a smile as they came out to the top of a ridge overlooking the valley below that was seemingly on fire from the leaves changing colors. "Oh well, I'm sure you'll get along well someday." He said taking England in his arms.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because I'm a hero and heroes know these things."

England rolled his eyes and looked out over the valley.

"I'm pretty pretty aren't I?" America said giving a wide grin.

"I wouldn't have an opinion on that." Said the older country, sporting a dead pan expression.

America laughed and kissed the top of England's head, "Love you too."

The road home stretched on long and dark before them under the barely visible October sky.

"Iggy, sing me another song!" America chirped lightly as he drove through the windy woods back to his house.

"I'm tired!" The older country complained, "Why do you even want me to sing when you have a radio?"

"Because you have the second most awesome voice in the world, after me!"

England rolled his eyes and pretended he wasn't flattered by the paltry complement.

They rounded a turn and not 15 feet in front of the car, the figure of a large buck stood in the center of the road, head turned away. America hit the breaks and came to a slow stop in front of the animal, which still kept its head turned away.

"Wow!" the former colony remarked, "Have you ever seen a Buck that big, England?"

England blinked and glanced at America "…You can see that?"

"What?" but as soon as the word had left America's mouth the beast turned it's great head in the direction of the car. Eyes, all over it's face were eyes, rolling in their sockets and staring unblinkingly from a scull that sported also a gaping, drooling, fanged mouth.

"What the fuck?!" America screamed and wrapped his arms around his head. England swung open his door of the car and held out an object he pulled from his pocket.

The older nation shouted at the creature, as America continued to whimper inside the car. Eventually England won out and the animal ran off into the woods, and out of sight. The older country looked down at America, whose eyes were wide and unmoving from the place where the animal had been.

"What was that?"

"America, listen-"

"What was that?!" the former colony gripped the wheel and hit the gas, sending the car careening down the road. It took England a moment to collect his thoughts as he stared at his partner, never before seeing him act this scared.

"It's something called a Windigo."

"A what?"

England sighed "It's a spirit, a spirit of one who has starved to death in these woods and is driven to eat human flesh to survive. They were far more common when I visited here in the 1600's but as cities grew they seemed to have-"

"You're telling me that was one of your spirit things?" America yelled franticly, and glanced in his rear-view window to make sure it wasn't following them.

The island tried to govern his words in an effort to keep America calm. "Well technically it's one of _your _spirits, it doesn't exist in my place, but yes it was a spirit and I've seen it before.

America's breath grew faster, eyes widening "I'm going crazy aren't I?" the phrase would have normally driven England insane but the faint whimper in which the younger country said it only proved to make his insides twist.

"No. America, listen to me, you are not crazy and are not going crazy."

"But it all makes sense! The noises in the house, the things I've been seeing out of the side of my eye, that…thing!" America was shaking now and England was incredibly grateful that they reached his house at that moment or else he feared they wouldn't have made it. The former colony burst from the door and started walking at a near sprint to the house, with England fast on his heels. He fumbled with the keys before finally jamming the right one into the lock and swinging the door open, all while whispering "I'm not losing it. I'm not losing it. I'm not losing it!"

America flung his jacket on a chair and swung to look at England "Tell me you hear that!" he pleaded, pointing to the back of his house. The older country leaned to look around his partner and heard a loud BANG in the distance, but nothing after.

"You mean _that _noise?" England was choosing his words delicately, not wanting America's breakdown to grow worse.

"Yes, that!" the former colony threw his arms in the air and fell against the wall, causing England to run to his side and place a protective arm around his back. "Why is this happening Iggy?" the former colony whispered, tears brimming in his eyes "Why am I starting to see all this stuff?"

"America, I don't know." England said "but I can promise you, it's not because you're going mad."

"But if I'm seeing all the things you can see that means I must be crazy."

England sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, that the things I see are real?"

America seemed not to hear and now the tears began falling from his eyes "What if it's because of you?"

The older country blinked "Excuse me?"

"Y' know, what if I'm starting to see all this stuff because you always talk about it…and that got into my subconscious somehow. What's that called? Folle something?"

To be honest England was more impressed than insulted that America had even that much knowledge of psychology to even begin thinking this way, but it didn't make him feel any better about the weight of emotion the younger country was dumping on him right now.

"America, listen to me," England hushed him "whatever this is you're going through, you're not going crazy. I'm going to help you, ok?"

The former colony sniffled "How? How could you possibly understand what I'm going through?"

England tensed up "Because I know what it's like to see spirits, and I know how scary-"

"Shut up!" the larger nation bellowed in England's face "This isn't some dumb fantasy! I'm seriously loosing my mind here and all you can do is sit there and treat it like a children's game, and I'm sick of it!" his words caused a look of hurt to slap itself on England's face but America wasn't letting go of his anger until the older country started taking things seriously. Or maybe he just resented the fact the England's worldview was gradually beginning to make sense. With that America got up and walked away in the direction of his room, leaving England alone in the foyer.

The former empire stood there, dumbfounded. Few times had he ever seen America that mad, and never before had he seen him this scared. England's head swam with anger and pity, how that bloody wanker could still have to gaul to insult him even after it was obvious that he wasn't insane was beyond him, yet America's crumpled face full of tears was England's one and only weakness. Slowly, so as to let the young country calm down a bit more, England walked his way towards America's room and pushed the door open.

"America?"

The former colony was lying with his face towards the ceiling, eyes still wider than normal his face was tensed with a look of pain, sensing the anger gone, England padded towards the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry about blaming you, England." America looked sheepishly up at the older country. "Even if this is some how your fault, it's wrong to do that when you've stuck with me tonight…"

England's heart melted and he leaned forward to give America a kiss on the lips. Now his protective instincts were fully engaged because the fear in his face always made America look impossibly younger.

"You know the sounds are gone." The younger country remarked, "Maybe it's because you're here.

"Maybe."

America frowned "Iggy what's happening to me?"

"You're beginning to see spirits, America."

The former colony opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, pausing for a rare moment to reflect on his words "Sorry if I don't believe you."

"America," England began slowly "remember the dragging noise at the meeting?"

"Yes."

"I heard it too."

"But you said-"

"I lied because I didn't believe you could hear what I heard. America, a few years ago a woman died in that meeting room."

"No." America said flatly turning away.

"She hung herself," England continued.

"No."

"The sound of her dragging the chair she jumped from to her death can still be heard."

"No!" Now the younger country was yelling the word like it could be a barrier and had his arms around his head.

"Iceland can hear it too, and when he saw that you were hearing the noise he came to tell me. That's what we were talking about America, and I didn't believe it then but by God I believe it now!" England's voice had risen but now he lowed the volume once more and wrapped his arms assuringly around the younger country. "I know you're scared right now America, and I am too. So please don't act like this is just some bloody game to me."

Slowly, the younger country's breathing calmed, and they were so close England could swear he heard America's heartbeat go down as well. He lowed the former colony on to the bed once more and repositioned himself on it, and then suddenly feeling America's hand grip his wrist he looked down.

"Don't leave me…"

England smiled and climbed into the bed to lay himself next to America.

"I wont." And with that they gave each other a sleepy kiss goodnight.

_*_*_*_

Windigo: A Native American spirit from the north-eastern Algonquian tribes. There are many discriptions of it from a werewolf-like creature, to a deformed human, or a part deer part wolf part man hybrid. I had my own fun creating this version. It's one of my favorite monsters.

"Fole a deux": (I can't do accents on my computer) It's not an album but a disorder where one person believes in something (no matter how weird or irrational) so much that they make another person believe it. A very good example of this is the Ingmar Bergman film "Hour of The Wolf".

"Iceland can hear it too": 97% of Icelandic people believe in fairies, so Iceland can definitely hear a ghost XD


	6. Chapter 6: Message

Hi I'm back! Sorry this is taking so long, life is eating me alive XD. Here is the next chapter in "It's Magic, You Know?" and although it's now far from Halloween I intend to see this out to then bitter end. Thanks for all your reviews, I am truly awed by the reception this has gotten so far. Anyway I hope you all had a Happy Halloween, mine was Magical!

I OWN NOTHING

_*_*_*_

Even though America had woken up, he still felt tired. Not a tired that came from the body or mind but one entirely different where the self as a whole seemed weary. The former colony rolled to his side to see if England was still there, but unsurprisingly he wasn't. America sighed, he couldn't exactly blame England for not wanting to be around him after his outburst the previous night, and in truth a small portion of America still did believe the older country was somehow to blame for his sudden collapse of sanity. In the end though, it came down to one simple fact, England was the only one who really understood America, and if indeed the former colony was loosing his mind then England only understood him all the better.

He caught his breath, suddenly remembering the dream he had that night. He was a child again, and England was explaining something serious, and although America could remember the words from memory they were silent. As he looked over England's shoulder, America saw that all along the walls of the cabin they were in were words. Scrawled all along the walls in huge black letters they gradually came into focus.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?"

It read this message so large that it seemed to be screaming while remaining perfectly silent. America's mind traveled to other memories in his dream, all of them involving England, all of them he felt with the same tone of conversation and always along the walls were written:

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?"

"It's only a dream" He said yawning and swung his feet out of bed, rubbing sand out of his eyes as he padded towards the door.

"Iggy, do you want breakfast?" There was no answer, and America walked further out the door to call again.

"United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, where are you?" Again, no response. The young country took in a deep breath to shout yet again but at that moment he heard a noise. It wasn't like the noises he had been hearing in his house, this one was somehow lighter, evidently caused by something he could see. He set off in it's direction, knowing it could only belong to England, but when America turned the corner to where the noise had issued from what he saw made him feel like he had ran into a brick wall.

There stood England, standing in the center of a circle of what appeared to be salt, arms held out at his sides and head bent, with eyes closed tight with intent mutering words under his breath. America paused, midly fascinated with the scene in front of him, in part because anyone would be by the plain oddness of it and also because of the faint blue light that seemed to be coming from the circle.

"England?" America hazarded saying the older country's name, who's head immediately snapped around.

"A-America," he stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"This _is_ my house England, and I'd like to know what you're doing in it…"

England stiffened, "I was trying to protect you America."

And at that moment, something inexplicable, something America didn't even know he had inside him, broke.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm tired of your magic and your spells messing up my life and I think you should leave."

There was something chilling about the way America spoke, his words were angry but he somehow haddent changed. It was like something was saying the words for him.

"America you don't know what your-"

"GET OUT!"

England flinched and looked into his former colony's eyes, searching for something, before grabbing his things and heading for the door. America could only hear the older nation's quick footsteps as he headed out the door.

As soon as the other country had gone America felt a wave of regret wash over him.

"Why did I just do that?" He said aloud and felt the urge to run out of the house and grab England before he could call his people and get a ride out of here, but something rooted him to the spot, convinced him that there was no way he could get to England and even if he did it would be pointless. He did not see the older country for another five days.

In that time, America felt himself changing slowly, almost impreceptively, but nonetheless a change was coming over the former colony he could not deny. Things somehow looked different, no not looked, felt was the proper word, everything seemed to be saying something, giving off a faint hum when he passed by. There were days now that America started walking in the woods like he had always done when he was younger, before he discovered TV's and computers, and nights when he would lay awake and listen to the sound the wind made and swore it was words. And then there were the dreams. Always of him and England, and always with the two counties saying something incredibly meaningful and important between them, and always drowned out by the words that seemed to scream from every surface of the dream:

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?"

It wasn't until Halloween, that America finally did.

He had finally decided to call England (why he hadn't was a mystery to him, somehow he had always managed to forget) when there was a blackout. Though not a serious problem as the sun was only beginning to set, it still troubled America who had been having electric troubles all month. He went to turn the radio off that he had been listening to when static filled the frequency, and as he picked it up the static condenced to form words:

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?"

America dropped the radio and jolted back a step, covering his mouth with a horrified hand.

"I did not just hear that. I did not just hear that!" but he had, and the superpower knew it. Even so he collected his thoughts and went to look at the circuit breaker, down the hallway which now looked impossibly longer, and the rooms that looked frighteningly darker. Slowly, the fact began to dawn on America that he was hearing noises again, no not just the same noises, it was that damned phrase going around in his head again and again until finally it ceased and all he heard was a small tap from behind.

He turned around to see a girl not half his height standing in the hall. Small with short blonde hair, a green dress that America swore he had not seen since the 1800's and a facial structure that seemed to America very familiar, she would almost be considered cute if it weren't for her black eyes, shining out from her head like two obsidian gems.

"Can you hear me now?"


	7. Chapter 7: Samhain

Hello and welcome to the final chapter of "It's Magic, You Know?" Sorry the update took so long and it's well into December now, but hopefully enough of that Halloween spirit lingers with you to make this timely. I've had a lot of fun writing this and love all the feedback this has gotten, but now it is time to lay the mystery at rest and end this fic at last.

Stay tuned for the epilogue!

Thank you for reading, enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

Overcoming the terror that was gripping his heart, America started gathering his words "Who are you?" he yelled.

"You tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine." There was a chill in her voice that was hard to place, like the fear one gets when in a totally black room.

"And why should I tell you that? You're the one that's in my house here, I think I at least disserve to know my stalker's name!"

"Do you know why I've been haunting you?" She asked

The former colony's brows furrowed "You're the one that-You're the reason for all this…crap?"

"Yes, and do you know why?"

"No."

"Then England has told you, nothing?"

America's heart stopped "What does England have to do with this?"

"Absolutely nothing?" The girl sounded slightly angered.

The country paused "What have you done to him?" America was beginning to lose his cool, ghost or no ghost he was in no mood to be messed with.

"Oh I've done nothing to him. On the contrary, it is he who has wronged me and I require you to make it right."

Why was she speaking like such an old person? America thought but put it out of his head "If you lay a hand on him I swear that dead, alive or whatever you are, you'll know the meaning of Hell!"

"Do you?"

America blinked "Excuse me?"

"Do you know the true meaning of Hell? For who are you to teach me such a lesson if you have no knowledge of it yourself?"

The former colony laughed, "I'm The United States of America, that's who! And I'll be damned if I let a brat like you talk back to me."

"Perhaps."

Again, America was baffled at the child's simple tone of speaking. "Get out of here!"

"Not until you tell me your name."

"I told you that."

"Your _other _name!"

America was fully confused and stepped forward, but before he could reach her, the child was gone.

The former colony jumped back and was too startled to think for a moment, then his thoughts began to fall into place and one rang loudest in his head.

"I need to get to England."

America flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, not surprised in the least that the lights were all back on now, snatched the phone from it's cradle and dialed England's number. The phone rang until there was finally a voice:

"Hello-"

"ENGLAND!"

"-you've reached the home and office of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I cannot come to the phone right now-"

"Damn it!"

America rammed the phone back onto the wall receiver and punched the wall with a frustrated and scared hand, if he couldn't reach England, and if he was under attack by supernatural forces that America had no way of fighting against, then what could he do? Then, the light of hope breaking inside him, the former colony remembered England's words:

_"Iceland can see them too."_

America picked up the phone again and dialed Iceland.

"Hello?" It wasn't Iceland's voice, probably someone who worked for him

"Yes, hi, is Iceland there? This is America."

"Oh, h-hello America. Iceland isn't here right now, it's Halloween you see and recently he's taken to going to Ireland's house to make sure she doesn't get into tro-"

"Thank you!" America shouted back into the phone before hanging up and running towards the door, but as soon as his hand grabbed the door knob he realized how big of a problem he now faced.

"Can I really believe this is all happening?" he said to himself, taking in the gravity of having suddenly acquired a second sight, a belief in the supernatural, and an inexplicable ghost girl who randomly shows up and demands your name before going off to kill your boyfriend. Obviously, this wasn't going to be America's night, and he was way over his head on the matter. On top of it, he realized, he had no why at all of getting to Ireland's house. All the planes probably were leaving too late, and he needed to get there now. America looked over at the broom closet, wishing desperately he knew how to make one fly. He shook his head in frustration and called out to the now silent house.

"Can somebody please help me?"

No answer, and America started to walk back to the phone to try calling the airport when a loud nock came from the door. America looked outside, probably trick-or-treaters, they would be starting now, and normally the former colony loved the tradition but tonight he didn't have the time. He grabbed a bowl of candy and marched to the door, shouting ahead of him, "I'll give you candy now, but I'm leaving soon so please hurry!"

America opened the door with a wide smile to rush the kids away "Happy Hallowe-AAHHN!!"

There were no kids at his door, but a tall, gaunt, pale man without any eyes. America stared, horrified, then realized that was probably rude, then remembered that if they couldn't see they wouldn't think that, and then remembered it was probably a costume. "Woah, sorry man, that's some get-up you have there."

The man simply stared, if vacant holes could stare, and looked almost pitiful as he tried to move his mouth.

"Soummhrmm"

America shifted on his feet, not really wanting to be here right now but not wanting to turn away some blind guy either "Umm, sorry, what did you say?"

"Soulcmmhhrm"

The country leaned forward "Sorry, again?"

"Soul cake please?"

America's head shot back, the voice sounded like someone had recorded it in reverse and played it forward to speak.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any um, soul cakes…"

The man's shoulder's hung low and America thought that this may have been the saddest, and creepiest, person he had ever seen. "Hey! I do have some candy though, why don't you take that?" The country went to give the man a handful of the brightly colored treats when he noticed the man was carrying a Jack-o-Lantern, fully carved and glowing. America went to comment on the thing when a thought crossed his mind. When he had first met Ireland she had told him a story about some guy who tricked the devil and then had to walk the earth carrying a candle. He didn't really remember it until now but there was no way this could be…oh what the hell, he was desperate.

"What's your name?"

The man turned his head to the side "Jack, sir."

"…Are you from Ireland?"

America imagined that if he had eyes, the man would have blinked in surprise "Yes, sir." He replied

The country sighed, amazed he was actually going to ask this "Can you take me there?"

"I-I was going to go there soon…"

America's heart leapt with hope "Wait one sec!" He ran inside and into the kitchen, grabbing the piece of parchment he had found before bolting back to his front door. The former colony put a hand on Jack's shoulder, which turned out to be quite cold "If you take me there now I promise you all the soul cakes and candy you can eat."

The man cracked a wide smile that literally reached from ear to ear, creating a gaping crevice across his face, with three crooked teeth jutting out from grey gums. This, along with his black eye socket's, caused a chill to run deep down America's spine, he had always thought those carvings were an exaggeration.

"Let's go." Jack said, and before the country could do anything about it he found himself passing through what seemed like a dark passageway. "Follow me." Jack said, leading America down.

"What is this?" The former colony asked.

Jack made no reply at first "A road." He soon said, gloomily.

America rubbed the back of his head "So uh, I never really got your name until now." Jack looked at the country. "Jack O'Lantern, that is. You got it because you carry a pumpkin?" He looked down at the squash, only to see it had turned into a turnip. "Hey, why is it a turnip now?"

Jack looked skyward, the same grey glamour over his face once more. "We're here."

It took America a moment before he realized where he was, but soon enough the green hills and very close-feeling sky let the former colony know he had reached his destination. The sun had just set so the sky had not yet lost all of it's color, and America could mark the figures and shapes on the path the where he knew Ireland's house was. He looked around to see where jack had went, but he was nowhere in sight. Not having the time to think about it further, he set off running up the hill that passed by forest on one side and a rolling field on the other, while nodding and giving a friendly "Hi!" to the group of people who stood grouped by their horses. America only noticed after he passed that the man he had nodded to had no head.

"It's Halloween," he said "those were costumes."

The former colony approached Ireland's house and started hammering on the door until someone finally answered.

"America!" The door swung open to the thick brogue of Ireland, which the younger country would have found pleasing, if it were any night but tonight. "What are you doing here? Or did you just come by as a surprise?"

"Is England here?" he peaked over Ireland's shoulder to see a very confused Iceland sitting on the couch.

Ireland frowned "No, why?"

"He's in trouble. A ghost or something's after him and I have to make sure he's safe!"

Iceland put down the cup he was drinking out of and raised an eyebrow "I thought you didn't believe in ghosts."

"I don't but I've been seeing…and there was this girl…and I don't even know anymore, all I know is England needs my help and I can't be there."

"I can see them too." Ireland cut in, "Now calm yourself down and tell us what this is all about."

America could never understand why England and Ireland despised each other so much. All he knew is that they each hated all that the other loved and it stopped there. Of corse when he was a kid and through much of his adolescence he had hated Ireland too, but that was because England did and England was never wrong, once he grew up and spent some time with her however, America found her too be quite pleasant. Aside from her sometimes overly loud personality, and alcoholism that rivaled England's, which, he supposed, is why Iceland was there. Plus, and this was a more personal observation, Ireland and England looked freakishly similar. Ireland had the dark hair and the more wild, unkempt was the better word, appearance as opposed to England's posh, gentlemanly ways, but when that was put aside their facial structure, posture, and eyes were all the same.

"I've been seeing and hearing weird things all month, and now whatever they are has come for England."

"Why would they come for England?" Ireland asked.

"I don't know. That's what the ghost girl I saw today said."

"The _ghost girl_?" Iceland raised an eyebrow

"Yeah! She's been making me have these weird dreams that say 'Can you hear me now?', and when I saw her today she said she wanted to punish England for something."

Ireland stiffened slightly "Did she say what?"

"No."

"When did this start?" Iceland asked.

"About a month ago," America jumped, suddenly remembering the parchment in his pocket "right after I found this."

He reached in his pocket and handed the document to the other two countries. Iceland's eyes narrowed, trying to make out the writing, while Ireland's did just the opposite. Growing wider and wider until America thought they might fall out of her head.

"Where did you find this?"

"Umm England's office, I think."

"You read this." Said Ireland, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, but-"

"Aloud."

"Yeah…"

"And it's since then all this has happened."

America frowned. Ireland looked at Iceland, then back at the former colony and motioned to the door "I think we should have a word, outside."

America looked at the icy country who simply nodded and took the parchment back to the couch to study it further.

The air outside was crisp but not cold, and clear enough to see the moon hanging like an angry eye over the hills. Ireland sat down on the stoop and motioned for America to do the same. He paused.

"I know you want to get going so you can save England" Ireland sighed "but it will do you no good unless you know why you're both in this mess."

The taller country sat down next to her and, taking a deep breath, she began the story.

"The parchment you found was given to you by that girl, with the intention that you would read it."

"Ok…" America said.

Ireland continued "This may be hard to hear but…In the years after you rebelled, England was bellicose and somewhat desperate." America pretended he knew what bellicose meant. "Although he never admitted it at the time, it was pretty obvious it was because he missed you. I could hear his drunken sobs all the way from my house some nights, and my life wasn't made much easier."

America bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"As I knew he would, England eventually turned to magic to help him relive his grief, although the magic he started fooling around with was a bit more than your average happiness spell or poppet. It was something darker."

Ireland sighed and placed her hand over America's "America, after you left the hurt that filled England was so big he tried to magically…create another you."

The former colony blinked and looked up "You lost me."

The island ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath "Within magic there is no good or evil because in nature there exists no good or evil. But having said that there are things that should never be attempted simply because they are wrong, a blight upon natural laws. England attempted to do such a thing and create an exact magical replica of you. It would have your face, personality, appearance, only this time it would not rebel and would instead grow to love him."

America buried his face in his hands, this was getting beyond weird, and for the 9000th time England he still did love him as a brother then!

"He still had some things of yours and knew enough about you to set about with his work. On the night he was performing the ritual however, he called me in to assist him. Needless to say we weren't getting along at the time and as I was already opposed to what he was doing I took it as an opportunity to strike him a critical blow. I ruined the ritual so that when the child was born, it would be unlovable to him."

America laid his hands over his mouth, willing himself to belief what he was hearing because it was the only way to save England.

"So that's why it's a girl." He whispered.

Ireland shook her head "I think even if the child was a boy, even if he was like you in everyway it would still be unloveable."

"Why?"

"Because she lacks a soul."

The former colony thought back to the child's black eyes.

"How? I mean, I guess that's stupid but…"

"No. It's actually the next thing I was going to warn you about. The way I ruined the ritual was instead of letting England shout your name, your true name, I shouted a name just for her: Annabel."

America ignored the fact that until this point he had thought that was a pretty name and focused on another puzzling part of the story "My _true name_?"

Ireland squinted her eyes, surprised he didn't know "Everybody has two names, one you are given and use everyday, and another that's secret. If someone knows your true name they can do whatever they want to you. Surely you know yours?"

The blond haired nation blinked "I don't remember the ones the Indians gave me but England named me A-"

Ireland clapped a hand over America's mouth "What did I just tell you? Don't tell anyone that, EVER. Man you are stupid."

"But I know England's…" America froze. The dreams he had been having with England and the words scrawled on the walls, they were always calling each other by their true names "…She was trying to find my name." he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

America explained the dreams to the older country, and how they had somehow been muted. Ireland said that England must have cast a spell to protect him, causing America to confess how he had thrown England out of his house.

"It didn't even feel like I was doing it." He said

Ireland shook her head "You were probably being possessed, or at least influenced, by Annabel."

The former colony shook his head and looked out across the hills to where the sun had set. There were figures moving in the twilight, tall, gaunt figures with legs like ten foot tall sticks, huge animals with eyes burning like fire, and cold shadows that all passed amongst a group of trick-or-treaters all dressed up so convincingly that from where he sat it became hard to distinguish the monsters from the people.

"I still can't believe any of this is happening." He said.

"Any of what?" Ireland asked.

"All these ghosts and spirits and spells. I just can't help thinking that I'm just thinking this way because it's October. That this is all just happening because it's Halloween."

Ireland smiled "And why would that make it any less real?"

America frowned "What?"

"Halloween is the oldest holiday in the world. It's the last link the ancients left us to them, the last vestige of their time we have. The world may change and be lead by new people and ideas, but despite that we are really no different from the people who first started this day. We still are afraid of the dark, we still use lucky charms, look at those kids out there, and all our decorations. How many of them are things from the present or future? Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, those are all things from the past. The world changes but this day, this night, remains the same year after year, the only day when the dead people and Gods of old are allowed to return. So when you wonder if it's only the holiday making you feel this way then my answer is yes, but that's the way it's supposed to be."

While Ireland's words were beautiful (especially for someone who had probably just started on a binge) America didn't have time to sit and listen to more. If he didn't move fast England could suffer the consequences. He quickly said his goodbyes and thank yous and was on his way, borrowing Ireland's car to catch a ferry that would leave for England in a half hour. Iceland said that he would come to help but…seeing as the "Emerald Isle" was already on her third beer, he found himself stretched rather thin. America had told him it was ok and he could handle it because he was a hero.

When he arrived at England's house, the former colony quickly set about running around the many rooms franticly screaming and calling his partner's name, until he came to his office.

"England!" The door swung open but there was no one there "Damn it!"

"Is he looking for the master?" a small voice came from somewhere.

"Gee, I don't know. You think?" an equally small voice rejoined.

"Well then we should help him!"

"You two can go ahead, he ain't _my _master."

"Oh wait…he can't hear us."

America looked up to the tops of England's bookshelves to see the figures of what appeared to be several children and creatures watching him.

"I can hear you now! Just tell me where England is."

All the creatures looked stunned and started yelling in unison.

"You can see us?"

"Why?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Is there going to be cake now?"

The former colony shook his head and threw himself against the bookshelf "Look will you just tell me where the hell England is? If something's happened to him I…" he paused, because at no time that night had he actually considered the possibility of him falling. America wasn't very good at picturing himself being defeated "…I don't think I'll be able to live with myself."

Several of the fairy women cried out, while the rest's expressions dampened and still one hairy looking…thing just looked at America hungrily.

"That girl came in here and took him away!" one shouted

"But we'll take you to where they are!"

"Why didn't you save him?" America shouted "I thought you were his friends!"

"Yes, but we can't interfere with the affairs of countries."

"This is between you two."

The country pounded his fist on the wall in frustration "Fine, just take me to where he is."

* * *

And that was how America ended up here, at the edge of darkness and nightmare and where, hopefully, this whole ordeal would end. It was an old chapel, abandoned by England God knows how many centuries ago but still on his grounds. He thanked the fairies who had lead him there before swinging open the heavy wooden doors and stepping inside.

At first it really didn't seem all that scary. In truth America's first thought was _"The Haunted Mansion in Disney was scarier…"_ but that was before his eyes landed on the figure of England, bound tightly and lying on the three steps that lead to where the altar would be in the back of the chapel.

"England!" The former colony's heart gave a mad jump and he raced to where his once master lay, eyes closed and body bound "England are you ok?" He reached out a hand to stroke England's hair. "Iggy…"

The former empire's eyes fluttered open and grew wide "America…?"

"It's going to be ok England. I'm going to save you!"

"No!" England struggled against his bonds to prevent America from untying him "America, you have to get out of here now!"

The former colony shook his head "No, I'm not leaving you!"

"How sweet."

The voice came from behind, emotionless, and America spun around to meet it. There stood Annabel, looking just as she had that afternoon, cold, beautiful and lifeless as a doll, and America could see now why her face seemed familiar to him. It was his own face, cut more feminine and with slightly longer hair, America didn't want to believe Ireland but looking at the girl now there could be no other way.

"Is that how you wanted me to treat you England?" she asked, head tipped slightly to the side. "Did you want me to hold your head and tell you it would be alright?"

"Annabel…" England said cautiously "listen to me."

"YOU LISTEN TO ME!" She shouted, showing emotion really for the first time. "You brought me into this life, you gave me this existence, and then you reject me?"

"Be. Quiet." England said sternly.

"Why? Do you not want your_ lover_ to hear what filth you are?"

America jumped to his feet, ready to say something when Annabel turned to him "I hate you. Do you know what he did? He made me to be you, to be your replacement!" She started to walk towards the far edge of the steps. "But I can't be you, unless I have your name."

"Don't tell her America!" England shouted from the ground.

"Be quiet," Annabel said in a voice like a child uses to scold toys, and as she said it one of her hands took a crudely made doll from a ledge, and the other a pin from her pocket. "Arthur Kirkland."

She stuck the pin into the doll's left arm, her expression never changing, and England let out a howl of pain.

The former colony spun around "England?"

"America, it's a poppet, it's like a voodoo doll, whatever happens to the doll happens to the person. She has one of you too but she can't use it because- ow ow ow!" Annabel had begun to prick his upper leg.

"Do you know what it's like," Annabel spoke softly now, poisonously innocent, and America gritted his teeth at her from where he knelt beside England "to be made to do one thing, to be made for a single purpose, and then to be rejected?" She pinched the doll's shoulder and England winced "Not only that but, to be hated by your creator? I was born, smiling, arms open wide, and what does he do? He locks me away and banishes me!"

"Annabel, you're a soulless monster!" England shouted up, only to be rewarded with another pinprick to the doll.

"Tell me your name, America, or he dies."

The former colony looked down at England and his clenched expression, pleading him not to do it, and across the room at Annabel who stood like a pillar of ice in a sea of fire. It wasn't until then that America realized that the entire chapel was lit with candles, and that's when he got an idea. He started walking forward.

"What would you do to England if you were me?" he asked.

"What I was made for," she replied "love him."

"Really?"

"I know you love him, I can see it in your eyes, and I envy you. You who was not born with that love put in your heart, you who does not disserve such affection! Do you know how it feels ?"

America shook his head "No, but I feel you disserve to be loved. So I'll tell you my name."

They were close now, and Annabel gripped in her hands another doll, this time resembling America.

"It's Alfred Jones."

Annabel smiled.

America wasn't aware anything was happening at first, but when he exhaled, sending a pale cloud out into the cold room, Annabel grabbed a hold of it and pulled. The feeling America experienced could most closely be compared to being slowly turned inside out, gradually he felt himself becoming weaker and weaker, and just as slowly a soft blue color began to take over Annabel's eyes. The country waited until he was almost spent and collapsing on the floor before using the last of his strength to grab the poppet out of Annabel's hands and hold it over a candle.

It was less dramatic than America had been expecting. It was like one minute the air had been heavy, dark, and the next it was just an abandoned chapel, just like any other anyone could find on any day in England.

Speaking of which, America looked over his shoulder and ran towards England who now lay fainted on the ground. America untied the ropes that bound him and carried him outside. Laying him down on an open hillside, the former colony cupped the side of England's face with his hand. He knew his former master was just passed out from shock and pain, no serious damage seemed to be done but still, some part of America felt like he had failed.

"England…please wake up."

He stroked the island's hair until his eyes creped open, staring intently at America.

"That was a bloody stupid thing you did back there."

America didn't care. He wrapped his arms around the older country's middle and kneeled down to kiss him.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" was all he could say

England smiled and ruffled the younger country's hair "I love you too." He looked down and mumbled, "Thanks for saving me."

America hugged the smaller nation tighter "It was no problem for a hero like me. Magic is weird though…"

England bit his lip and looked away, searching for something to say about Annabel, some excuse to justify what he had done, when a group of magical creatures appeared around them.

The older country's expression brightened and he laughed, "Did you all come to see me?"

"We were worried England!"

"We sent America to find you!"

England was beaming "So you can see them now?" America forgot the last time he had heard his former master so exhilarated "America you finally have, sight?"

England's eyes met with America's and he could see the confusion in them. "England, what are you talking about?"

The former empire blinked as his smile faltered "The fairies, the spirits all around us. They said they told you where I was, that means you can see them now, right?"

America furrowed his brows and glanced around him "England, we're the only ones here…"

The smile fell from England's face as he realized what had happened "She was the only reason you could see." He said, putting a hand against the former colony's face "She gave you the sight because she needed you to see her, and now that she's gone so is your ability to see."

America didn't know what to do as England sat there, crestfallen, over something he honestly couldn't understand and never fully believed in to begin with.

At that moment a noise came from the other side of the hill.

"I see them!" A thick Irish brogue shouted, and the sound of two car doors slamming quickly followed.

The two countries turned on their side to see Ireland and Iceland bounding towards them.

"How are you?" Ireland asked looking at America and glancing at England.

"Great! Thank you for-"

"Fine, nothing you need to see here. Now please move along." England cut America off and stood glaring at his sister.

The former colony stood and smiled, trying meekly to quell the inevitable storm. "Hey we're all fine and that's good so why don't we all just-"

"Good God, I just came to see if you were dead or not!" Ireland shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint!" England shot back.

"Only disappointed that it wasn't me, baby brother!" She spat

"I told you never to call me that!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Watch me!" England started rolling up his sleeves and Ireland responded by cracking her knuckles. Iceland and America looked at each other but America, being the strongest out of all of them, jumped between the two counties ready to lunge at each other.

"Stop it! Look we're all safe and no one got killed so can't you guys just give it a break for now?" America hated the way other counties, especially these two, could pick fights so quickly.

"Safe?" Ireland yelled "Look at him, he's not even bruised, the baby!"

"Shut it Paddy!"

Ireland's mouth gaped and her eyebrows dived down. America stared sternly at England but said nothing, if he could contain communism he could stop these two fighting right now. Looking at England now though, he had to admit Ireland had a point. The island looked like he had maybe taken a bad fall, run through a briar patch perhaps, but kidnapped, bound, and gagged? America's eye's widened. It couldn't be that England…that the whole thing was…but that was the only explanation.

"Was this whole thing a prank?"

The three Islands looked at each other then back at America "What?" they said in unison.

America fell to the ground, rolling with laughter "Oh man Iggy, that was a good one!"

"A good what?" England shouted.

"This whole thing ha ha! It was all part of your Halloween prank on me right?"

England's face went blank.

"I mean the noises were one thing, but heh haha, kidnapping yourself and dressing up all those kids as fairies and ghosts and stuff, damn that was awesome!" America got up and patted England on the back as he walked to where Ireland's car was parked "Nice job dude, good thing I have a year to get back at you!"

The former empire clapped his hand over his face and mumbled something under his breath.

"England," Iceland said "I'm sure if you explain to him that-"

"Oh bloody hell I give up!" England threw his hands in the air and marched back to the car then, pausing, glanced over his shoulder "Ireland?"

"Hrm?"

"…Thanks, for helping America I mean. Even if this whole affair was a right old mess."

Ireland allowed a smile to pull at her mouth and joined England in walking. "Hey, what can I say? It's magic, you know?"

* * *

Jack O'Lantern= An Irish legend about a man named Jack who tricked the Devil and got him caught in a tree. Jack said he would let the Devil go if he promised to never put Jack in Hell, the Devil agreed and Jack went about the rest of his life doing evil because he thought there would be no punishment. When he got to heaven however, he wasn't admitted because he was so wicked, and the evil of corse would not let him into hell. So Jack is doomed to walk the world alone on Halloween and use a carved turnip (or in the new world a pumpkin) to light his way.

Soul Cake=The origin of trick-or-treating came from a thing called "Souling" where poor Irish families would go door to door on Halloween asking for Soul Cakes to eat.

Ireland=I made her a girl because there is a lack of girls in Hetalia, simple as that. She has dark hair because, strictly speaking, the red hair Irish people are known for actually is a product of the viking raids on Ireland during the dark ages. She is older than England because her best known neolithic monument (New-grange) is older than England's (Stonehenge).

Annabel=I needed a character with a name that started with "A" to mach Alfred, but "Alice" was too over done for me. Her name comes from the Edgar Allen Poe poem "Annabel Lee", if you squint hard enough the poem relates to her part in the story. If I had to compare her to one other character, I would say Claudia from "Interview With The Vampire" although it wasn't until later I realised how much she sounds like the Frankenstein monster XD.

True Name=I liked the idea of using the countries human names as their "true names". In magic true names are incredibly powerful and once you know yours you are never to share it exept perhaps with a person you trust more than anything. On three now, 1,2,3, "awwww America and England know each other's name!" XD

Poppet=The English equivalent of a voodoo doll. It works in much the same way with only cultural differences to really set them apart.

"Paddy"=a derogatory term for an Irish person

Ireland's speech about Halloween is essentially the reason why I love that day so much. I hope that through this fic, I've been able to pass on some of that love to you.


	8. Epilogue: Muggle

Hello, and welcome back to the epilogue of "It's Magic, You Know?" I'm really pleased with the reception this got, and all the reviews have really been great! If I continue rambling I will give away what happens in this chapter, so meet me at the bottom for comments.

Thank you all so much, enjoy!

I DON'T OWN HETALIA

* * *

"I cannot believe," England said "that two years ago you're possessed, cursed, given the sight, and save me from an undead monstrosity, and it's now, only now because of that bloody book, you want to learn about magic."

America jumped up and down in his long black robes and red and maroon scarf he had begged England to make for him. "Aw, come on Iggy! You like the books too."

The older country pointed a finger at him "Mrs. Rowling is a British hero and Harry Potter is a national treasure, but just because we're both fans does not mean I'm all of a sudden going to teach you magic!"

It was Halloween and America had insisted on bringing England to Salem Massachusetts because that was "Where the party is" and England had to admit this was a town that new how to celebrate the holiday. From parades, to carnivals, to costume balls, and even to "open circles" lead by the biggest pagans in Salem, the Briton could hardly remember a celebration like it.

America had chosen his latest obsession for his costume this year: Harry Potter. A nice young woman from Brittan had written it a little over a year ago and needless to say England wasted no time in gloating over how it was he who finally got the worlds biggest superpower to finally start reading, and of corse felt it only right to remind America from time to time that the story was "about him". There was just one thing about that though that came to England as a rather mixed blessing.

"So you want to learn about magic now?"

America nodded furiously and tugged on the older country's matching Gryffindor robes. "Please Iggy! Just one little spell."

England rolled his eyes "I'll think about it."

A group of girls dressed as witches ran past the pair, stopping down the street to have their picture taken next to the tombstones in the cemetery. Everyone was in costume, from the tourists to the store clerks, and it was obviously the day were being normal was weird. The crowds were getting a bit obnoxious however, and England pulled America into a store to get some breathing room. It was bizarre, the older country thought, seeing all these objects and Gods he had made and seen all before America was a thought in anyone's mind all assembled in one place. And it was all over this bloody town! Honestly, how many occult, pagan, new age, and just plain weird stores could one town hold? It gave England an odd feeling of both pride and frustration, like he wanted to run around screaming "I made the magic you're all using, now give it back!"

"Isn't this town awesome?" America whispered into England's ear as he ducked under a broomstick hanging from the ceiling.

"You like it?" The older country asked, examining a display of pendulums approvingly.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Yes," England replied "I just never thought I'd live to see the day where the occult fascinated instead of frightened you."

America frowned "Are you kidding? Hero's aren't afraid of anything!"

The other country raised an eye brow "Oh, so am I mistaken about the time I came home to find you wouldn't come out from under your bed for a week because of the 'incident' that happened in this town?" he pointed casually toward the street.

"Well ok, there was that, but I was a kid!"

England put down the small cauldron he had been examining and went outside, seeing the conversation was getting historic and not very normal, even for Halloween.

"It was soon after that I believe," the former empire continued "that you began to loose your faith in magic. You wouldn't even talk about the trials soon after you were so embraced!"

America looked down the street at the old cemetery "Yeah, but those people were all innocent Iggy, and besides, would you believe me if I told you I was seeing things you didn't see?"

England frowned and mumbled something that sounded like "Guess not…"

"Great!" America beamed behind his round Harry Potter glasses he had gotten just for the occasion "Now about teaching me some spells…"

The former empire kept walking down the street, arms crossed "Once I'm convinced you've changed and are dedicated to the delicate art of magic then maybe. It's not like some bloody movie, magic takes patience."

America moaned dramatically "But Iggy I have changed!"

England wheeled around "Changed? Until recently you still thought my magic was stupid and that I was crazy! Now, bloody Harry Potter comes along and you're all ready to hop on the occult bandwagon."

"Right, so I've changed."

Now it was England who moaned "Not because my life is at risk or anything, that would be too-"

America suddenly caught a glimpse of something over England's shoulder and laid a finger over his partner's lips to silence him. "England, I hear you and I love you but I have to take care of something." He left England standing in the street gaping as he ran into a nearby bakery.

"What?" The island looked over his shoulder to where America's eyes had went and got his answer in the form of a gaunt, pale man with no eyes standing gloomily on the street corner seeming to gaze at the people with eyes who could not see him. England sighed, he forgot that one thing had definitely changed.

America could see spirits now.

Not all the time, only on Halloween, but sure as day last year and now this year America could see spirits just as he could when Annabel was cursing him. England speculated that it was a piece of Annabel that was logged in America from when their souls were almost one, it allowed him to see spirits but only when the veil between worlds was thinnest. He watched as America ran out of the bakery and down the sidewalk to where Jack O'Lantern stood, pumpkin in hand. The former colony patted the aged spirit on the back and handed him the box of cupcakes. Jack smiled wide, causing England's whole body to shiver, and America waved goodbye as he walked back to his former master's side.

"Hope those were the cakes you were looking for!" He grinned and looked down at England "See? I've changed."

"Once a year." England said, starting off once more down the crowded street. "Besides," he said with a smirk "muggles can't learn magic."

"Oh, and why is that, Draco?"

The pair rounded a corner and clashed head on with a crowd passing quickly by a large stage, trying not to make eye contact, where a man wielding a red speakerphone stood preaching.

"You are going to Hell! You who practice magic, the art of the devil; you who are gay, you who have strayed from the path of the Lord must repent to save your souls!" Around the man were hung a collection of signs all reading messages like "MY FATHER GAVE BIRTH TO YOUR MOTHER" with an image of two hands holding the globe, and another that read "GOD HATES ALL GAYS, PAGANS, AND NON-BELIVERS."

England glared at America "Maybe that's why."

America bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head "Look I'm, uggh I'm sorry England, you know I hate them too."

"But they are apart of you."

The former colony sighed "Yeah but, not a _big_ part. Come on I still love you despite all them! Have I ever even once tried to convert you or anything?"

England looked up at America. It was true that the younger nation didn't intend for people like this to come along and ruin their times together, and he was just as aggravated by them as England, but the fact remained that these people would always remain a voice, no matter how small, in America's heart. He had no choice.

"Please Iggy, let's go. I have way more to show you!" America gently took the older nation's hand and lead him away, blue eyes begging forgiveness.

They walked down the brick stone streets awhile like that, America still holding England's hand in his, before the younger country lead them to the door of another shop. He turned to England "Um, I have some uh, stuff, the take care of in the back of the store, so do you think you could just hang out in the front?"

The older country frowned "And why can't I come with you?"

America looked to the sky for an answer "Um, it's private, so yeah." With that he ran inside, leaving England on his own to enter the shop. The former empire glanced at the sign, it read "New Moon Witchcraft", yeah, private business indeed, he mused as he stepped inside.

At the counter sat a man wearing a top hat and a long Victorian undertaker's jacket, and something told England it wasn't just on Halloween he dressed like that.

"Blessed be!" the man greeted England as he entered the store.

"Blessed be." The country said back and shifted his gaze to the shelves on the wall laden with candles, incense, and talismans. Looking quickly around the shop he spied a fairy and winked at her, asking her if the items were legitimate. The fairy smiled and nodded, to which England gave a small thumbs up and began inspecting the candle that read, "To control another". The former empire turned it over in his hands, these things weren't always that bad to have around, especially before meetings when arguing didn't suit him, or on those days he wanted America to behave _exactly _as he wanted…but he tried not to use magic like that on America. England picked up another candle that read "For protection" now there was a useful one for that idiot, speaking of which…

England turned around to see America bouncing through the other people in the store towards him, carrying a bag in on hand. "You done?" he asked

The older country nodded and America turned around to wave goodbye to the clerk he had been with "Blessed be!" He yelled cheerfully.

"Blessed be!" A dark haired woman waved a silver covered hand to the two countries as the left the shop.

"What was that all about?" England asked "What did you get?"

"You'll see. Come on, let's sit down we've been walking all day!"

There weren't many open benches in the common, but there was a low brick wall that served the two nations perfectly. As soon as they were sitting, America spun to face England and held out the bag to him "Here you go! It's a present."

The older nation felt a quiet blush creeping onto his face "Wha-for me? Now?"

America nodded "Happy Halloween, Iggy!"

England took the bag in his hands and took out a long, rectangular, wooden box from inside.

"Open it, open it, open it!" America said, bouncing up and down.

The older country did as he was bade, opening the box to find a 13 inch pale wand resting on silk inside the box. His jaw dropped.

"I heard you complaining a few weeks ago about how your old one got broken." America said "So I came down here because they know all about weird stuff like that in this town and had them make you a new one. I didn't know your birthday, so I just used that St. Gorge's day thing you celebrate, and they said that was willow. Your last one was willow, right?"

England smiled as he took the delicate but strong wand out of the box and held it up to the light, it was a perfect fit, not boring yet not too ornate. He glaced at America, who had been looking almost nervous seeing as England hadn't said anything.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

The older country's smile grew wider "I love it!" he leaned over and gave America a kiss "Thank you."

The former colony beamed "I knew you'd like it! I had Laurie Cabot bless it and everything, so it's officially hardcore." He scooted closer "I just thought, you know, England without his magic is like, me without my awesome, and we can't have that!"

The older country rolled his eyes but kept smiling "Should I be taking that as a complement?"

America's eyes grew wide "Um, yes!"

England wrapped a hand around America's waist, still holding the wand in the other, and a wind came carrying the newly fallen leaves of gold and orange, and seeming to draw the two counties closer. He sighed, magic really was one thing he had wanted America to learn since he was a child, but until now he had always had less than an interest in it. And, up until now, he could never see spirits, but that had changed, America was changing, whether it was Halloween or not. "You know, most magic isn't like it is in the Harry Potter." He mused "You can't fly on broomsticks, or speak to snakes…" England glanced into America's eyes "But, I suppose I could teach you a thing or two about magic…"

The former colony jumped "R-really England? That's awesome!" he hugged England around the waist and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I just have one question though." England snapped, "Do you really believe now?"

America frowned, and looked out across the commons at the swirling leaves in the wind, at the costumes, the parades of witches, and at the spirits sitting around the Jack-o-lanterns on peoples stoop, and Ireland's words came to him once again.

"I can't promise that one day I'll believe fully," he said "and I can't tell you it will ever all make sense to me, but I can promise you this: as long as this night exists, I'll always know magic is real."

England blinked, momentarily shocked at America's sudden show of depth, but quickly snapped out of it "Well I don't bloody know what all that's supposed to mean, but as I recall there were a fair number of things you were just dying to take me to tonight, and it's beginning to get dark."

America laughed and jumped off the brick wall "Ok, come on! We did all the shops, so now all we have left is the séance, the Hawthorne ball, and the costume contest."

The older nation tucked his wand away and rolled his eyes "Is that all?"

"Unless," America paused "do you want to, I don't know, test out that wand or something? Make sure it works?"

England threw his nose in the air "The first rule of magic is that it should never be used for anything frivolous."

The younger country shrugged and grabbed England's arm "Ok fine, but let's get going! I've got a really good feeling that we're going to win the costume contest this year!"

"How?" England asked "You don't even have black hair, you drew that scar on your forehead this morning with a sharpie, and I don't even look a character from Gryffindor!"

"But you're British!" America said "And you actually do magic, that's gotta count for something."

A smirk spread across the former empire's face as he slowly drew his wand from under his black robes as they walked, and aimed it at the back of America's head, Watching with delight has his hair turned from honey blond to jet-black.

"On the contrary, love" England said "it counts for _everything_."

End.

* * *

Oh Iggy, you're so sneaky. I had more fun picturing America and England in Harry Potter costumes than should be allowed, it's just too cute! I based most of what England and America did off of my own experiences of Halloweens and Octobers in Salem. It really is where the party is on Halloween, and I highly recomend at least going to the town in october, there are things happening everyday. I kid you not, in one night I did a wiccan open circle, danced with Hari Krishnas, was accosted by Christians, and listened to a punk band play Michael Jackson (no, not just thriler XD.) For more information google "Salem Haunted Happenings."

Salem/ "the incident in this town"=Salem MA is the famous site of the 1692 witch trials. The hysteria killed 13 people and is known as one of the darkest chapters in American history. Years later, the Congregational Church pardoned those convicted and the trials themselves became a huge embaracement to the people of Salem, no books were even written about it until the 1800's.

Wiccans/Pagans/ New age shops= There are a lot of Pagans living in Salem nowadays, and yes there are a ton of shops for them, selling mostly what you would expect them too (broomsticks, cauldrons, wands, poppets, wolf hair, and other awesome things.)

The Christian=This actually happens in Salem every year. I found it a bit funny, but also kinda scary, when I first experienced it. Also, I have nothing against Christians, just jerks.

"Blessed Be"=A common Pagan greeting, along with "Merry meet/Merry Part." Say it to someone in Salem in october and you'll get a smile.

St. George's Day=Ok, America was not actually being stupid there because England, strictly speaking, has no birthday (people have birthdays from england) but I thought that the celebration of England's patron saint would be a good substitute.

Willow wand=In the druid tree calender, certain times of the year are governed by certain trees. This is the format most use for picking wands, although metal is also used.

Laurie Cabot="The Witch of Salem" the woman who started it all (all the pagans in salem i mean) and one of the most famous witches in the world. It costs $200 to have your fortune told for an hour by her, but then again it is her only source of income. I actually got to meet her duing an open circle lead by her one Halloween and I thought she was moving and powerful. To find her now, google Laurie Bruno (I don't know why it changed.)


End file.
